battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Student's families
The following is a list of characters that are related to those who particpated in Battle Royale. =Toshinori Oda's Family= Mr. Oda Mrs. Oda Nobunaga Oda =Shogo Kawada's Family= Mr. Kawada =Kazuo Kiriyama's Family= Mr. Kiriyama Mrs. Kiriyama =Yoshitoki Kuninobu's Family= Father and Mother Not much is known about Yoshitoki's family although neither parent wanted him so he became an illegitimate child and sent to Charity House. Due to how his parents treated him, he never thought about finding love or having kids of his own until he grew a crush on Noriko Nakagawa =Sho Tsukioka's Family= Mr. Tsukioka Mr. Tsukioka runs a drag queen bar where his son helps around time to time. It is here that Sho learned more about the gay lifestyle and as a result,saw the adult world more often then his classmates. Mr. Tsukioka also dressed in drag and came to his son for help. =Shuya Nanahara's Family= Father Mother =Mitsuru Numai's Family= Mr. Numai Mrs. Numai =Tadakatsu Hatagami's Family= Mrs. Hatagami The mother of Hatagami, she was known for strongly agreeing with how the government worked and was very uptight about unpatriotic activities such as playing electric guitars. It is most likely she is the one who put a stop to Shuya Nanahana's friendship with her son. The day before he left for his overnight school trip she was complaining how he does everything at the last minute =Shinji Mimura's Family= Mr. Mimura Mrs. Mimura Uncle =Kyoichi Motobuchi's Family= Mr. Motobuchi =Megumi Eto's Family= Mr.Eto The father of Megumi Mrs.Eto The mother of Megumi, in the novel and manga she is concerned about her daughter being away since it is the first time Megumi will be away without them so she gives Megumi a cellphone to call in case anything happens Megumi's Sister Megumi and her sister were like common sisters as they love to tease the other but they do love each other. Megumi's sister had a bad reputation but in reality,she was actually a nice girl. This idea of her sister would later lead to Megumi's death at the hands of Mitsuko Souma =Sakura Ogawa's Family= Mr. Ogawa Sakura's Brother He watched Battle Royale on television and often placed bets on who would win with his friends. He also liked to handicap the contestants for his friends. It is most likely he got Sakura into betting but the person she chose died the next day. =Izumi Kanai's Family= Mr. Kanai He was the town's representative and due to this his family was very well off. =Yukiko Kitano's Family= Mr and Mrs. Kitano =Yumiko Kusaka's Family= Mr and Mrs. Kusaka =Kayoko Kotohiki's Family= Kayoko's Father Kayoko's Mother Kayoko's Sister =Yuko Sakaki's Family= Mr. Sakaki Mrs. Sakaki Older Brother Not much was said about Yuko's older brother except that he too suffered abuse at the hands of their father. He was only mentioned in the novel. =Hirono Shimizu's Family= Mr and Mrs. Shimizu Not much is known about Hirono's parents besides the fact they both considered their daughter to be a lost cause. =Mitsuko Souma's Family= Mr. Souma Mitsuko's father only appears in the manga version of the story. In this version he is very kind to Mitsuko and often tried his best to make her happy however he did something that the government didn't agree with so in order to protect his wife and daughter he decided to leave. Before he left he give Mitsuko a magic emily ring(something she wanted for awhile) and told her that she will always be daddy's girl. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. In the novel, Mitsuko doesn't rememeber having a father Mitsuko's Mother In the novel, the history between Mitsuko and her mother is unknown until Mitsuko is nine years old in which her mother takes her to a rundown apartment room in the outskits of town where Mitsuko is raped by three men who videotaped the event and payed Mitsuko's mother who most likely spend the money on alcohol. She tried to take Mitsuko to do it again but Mitsuko ended up accidentally killing her. After getting rid of all the evidence and making it look like a break-in, Mitsuko sat on the swings in a park and was taken to distant relatives. In the manga, her mother seemes to care for her however her husband had done something that the governement didn't like so to protect his daughter and wife he decided to divorce his wife and leave his family. Afterwards she met Mitsuko's step-father who after sometime started to beat his new wife and later Mitsuko. In time even Mitsuko's mother started to abuse her aswell. Tired of getting abused, Mitsuko had a men she was sleeping with kill both of them. While he was killing them Mitsuko called the police on him. Mitsuko inherited most of her looks from her mother. Step-father Mitsuko's mother met him when Mitsuko was nine years old. In the beginning he treated Mitsuko like his own daughter and even gave her a new doll to play with. However this kindness was shortlived as he began to sexually abuse Mitsuko going as far as to tell her that his erection was a sign of how much he loved her. This damaged Mitsuko's mind to a point where having sex was the answer to every problem. Eventually she got tired of him and her mother and got a man she was sleeping with to stab them both. =Takako Chigusa's Family= Mr. Chigusa The father of Takako and Ayako, it was said that she got most of her good looks from her father Mrs. Chigusa The mother of Takako and Ayako, it was said that Ayako got most of her looks from her mother. Ayako Chigusa The younger sister of Takako,she seemed to look up to Takako and always wanted her attention when she was around. =Noriko Nakagawa's Family= Mrs. Nakagawa Brother